Le conte ridicule de Gandalf
by top-cerise
Summary: Vous avez toujours eu envie de savoir l'horientation de Gandalf? Homme, femme, hobbit,nain,elf ou cheval? En lissant ca ..et bien vos doute ne serons que plus grand. Totalement tordu comme idée? héhé...
1. Gandalf contre les méchants

**Le conte ridicule de Gandalf**

_Gandalf et son cheval Gris-poil contre les méchants_

_C'est ma première fan fiction sur le seigneur des anneaux. C'est totalement absurde, aberrant et déséquilibré. Ne vous fiez pas à cette fan fiction pour juger mon style. Je l'ai écrite pendant que mon prof de français essayait d'instruire nos pauvres cerveaux pathétiques et irrécupérables (C'est nous les irrécupérable et c'est lui qui chante des lala sans s'en rendre compte mais bon je m'égare) Donc la folie qui imprègne ce récit vient un peu de lui, et beaucoup de moi...hihi _

- Uh! Gris-Poil?

Le cheval refusait d'avancer. Gandalf avait beau hurler n'importe quoi, il refusait d'avancer.

Mon cheval refuse d'avancer! Il me faudrait un fort, robuste, vigoureux, résistant, tenace, puissant, chevalier du Gondor! Oui, un de ces chevaliers qui n'hésite pas à chevaucher sa monture, à sentir la sueur, à user de tout ce qu'il a pour arriver à ses fins. Ce genre de chevalier qui fait dire : il est bon d'être humain! Il me faudrait un chevalier. Oui je veux un chevalier pour apprendre a chevaucher.

Mais Gandalf était seul, il était très seul, il était très loin du Gondor. Et il ne pouvait pas se rendre à dos de cheval au Gondor puisqu'il se rendait là pour apprendre à contrôler gris-poil . Il était perdu. 

Je suis perdu, cria Gandalf, au bord de la crise de nerf, J'ai besoin d'aide ! Au secours! Help ! venez vite! Quelqu'un? …

Personne ne le voyait, il se trouvait à mille miles de toute chose vivante… sauf les arbres, le foin, lui et Gris-poil!

- Gris-poil, tu sais , si nous restons ici trop longtemps je risque d'avoir de drôles d'envies. Tu vois après de dures épreuves, même le plus fidèle des amis arrête de nous tendre la main pour nous cracher aux visage. Cracher! Oui ce dont je parle a rapport à la bouche. Imagine mon petit Gris-poil, si nous restons là trop longtemps…un de nous devra tuer l'autre pour manger ! Mais tu est herbivore alors je vois pas pourquoi je te dis cela…Et tu est un cheval alors je vois pas pourquoi je te parle!

Gandalf déparlait comme cela.. Depuis : une minute? Quinze? 1 jours? Il ne savait pas , tout ce qu'il pouvait réaliser c'est combien il aurait voulu grimper sur son cheval et chevaucher fièrement jusqu'à son but ultime : le Gondor!

Mais que voyait-il au loin? **_Chevalier du Gondor!_** Mais il était si loin, et même les cris portant du magicien ne purent attirer l'attention des 2 cavaliers. Alors il eut une idée, il allait tout simplement faire brûler un arbre, ainsi il se ferait voir. Mais l'arbre en question était un Ent et il ne voulait pas mourir, il frappa de plein fouet le vieux magicien, qui hurla comme jamais.

Dominant tout le tumulte de la forêt, le cri de Gandalf alerta les deux cavaliers. Après moins de 2 minutes les chevaliers arrivèrent. L'un dit à Gandalf :

- Bonjour monsieur? Vous allez bien?

Gandalf se mit à rire hystériquement, bava sur l'herbe… roula sur la tête. Bref il ne fit rien d'intelligent . L'un des 2 écuyers dit :

- Il déparle, on comprend rien de ce qu'il dit, il semble en pleine hallucination, cela doit être Gandalf! Le roi voulait justement qu'on le retrouve car il a volé le meilleur cheval du Gondor.

Héhé… répondit l'autre

- Et nous l'avons entre les mains. Ramenons-le, nous serons récompensés.

Héhé…

Je ne dirais pas héhé, mais h-a h-a ! Tu sais bien quel genre de récompenses le roi donne, cela se trouve sur la table de la cusine avec sa…ohééé! Il semble reprendre vie.

Le chevalier reprit son air hautain et dit d'un ton dédaigneux.

Gandalf le gris? Je me présente, Mablung et voici-

Maman?

Zut il m'a reconnu.

Brandon! Tais-toi! Mr Gandalf vous avez reçu un gros coup sur la tête alors vous serez peut-être dans les vapes un moment. Mais après, nous vous ramènerons au Gondor, avec nous. Vous serez jugé pour enlèvement de cheval.

Me prêteriez-vous votre épée messire? S'adressait

Hum…d'accord

Gandalf courut vers le boisé où se trouvait son cheval. Les chevaliers commencèrent à avoir des doutes sur les intentions de Gandalf lorsque celui ci ne revint pas avant minuit.

- Vite, dit Mablung , il risque de fuir avec un cheval volé et mon épée que je lui ai prêtée depuis des heures.

- Si tu parlais moins nous pourrions nous y rendre plus vite …non?

- Allons-y!

Ils arrivèrent précipitamment. Gandalf était sur le dos de son cheval, l'épée en main, hurlant hu! Hu!

- Vas y Gris-poil, nous pouvons encore nous sauver! Il nous reste encore une chance.

Le cheval s'écrasa ventre contre sol, à moitié mort.

Héhé…marmonna Gandalf confus.

- En plus de te voler ton épée prêtée et volé un cheval, il me vole mes expression. Faisons cramer cette pourriture. Il ne mérite même pas un procès.

Vous vous méprenez totalement, messire, dit Gandalf, je cueillais des fleurs pour ma maman. Tiens maman, dit-il en tendant le bouquet de fleur à l'homme qu'il prenait pour sa maman.

- Je suis pas ta maman ! répondit l'homme d'un air menaçant

Je vous ordonne, Gandalf le gris, de nous suivre pour un procès, pour un vol de cheval.

-Mais non messire, vous vous méprenez totalement. J'ai même une preuve. J'ai ma marque sur son postérieur. Regardez.

Ils regardèrent le cheval. Sur son postérieur, il y avait une grosse trace de sang frais en forme de G.

-Vous voyez? C'est la même marque que ma maman!

- QUOI, hurla l' homme que Gandalf confondait avec sa mère. Heille ! Regarde mon postérieur pour vérifier s'il ma marqué à coups de lame.

- Hein? Tu es malade? Je veux pas voir ton cul moi! Mais de toute façon tu le sentirais non?

- C'est un sorcier! Il ne faut jamais se fier a un sorcier. Il aurait pu faire un sortilège pour que je ne ressente absolument rien. Ça se peux ça hein?

Gandalf acquiesca d'un signe de tête.

-Oui j'aurais pu, c'est vrai !

- Tu vois? Alors vérifie!

-Il n'en est pas question! Je veux pas voir ton derrière.

-Mais voyons! C'est un derrière, gars ou fille il n'y a aucune différence. C'est un derrière donc, imagine que je suis une fille ! Fait pas ton prude dégoûté, merde! J'ai peut-être le cul découpé!

- D'accord, mais tu comprend elle brise tous mes rêves du futur…

- Tu en connais beaucoups des chevalier célébres qui on vu le postérieur de leur meilleur ami chevalier qui sont, en plus, coéquipier? Moi jamais. Alors promets-moi que ce grand moment restera entre nous. D'accord Brendon?

- D'accord promis, maintenant procédons, regarde mon cul s'il-te-plait. Soulage moi. Soulage mes tourments.

Brendon retira ses pantalon jusqu'au genoux, releva sa cotte de maille, essaya d'enlever ses caleçon de laine d'une main tenant sa cote de l'autre. Lâche son caleçon de laine qui était trop épaisse. Remonta ses pantalon jusqu'à la ceinture, détacha ses genouillères de cuir, baissa ses pantalon, releva sa cotte de maille d'une main et essaya de baissé ses caleçons de laines. Tout cela rythmé de cris de désespoir et de vilains mots peu civilisé qui pourraient déranger.

Tu vois quelque chose?

Non! Je te l'avais dit ! J'ai brisé tous mes rêves pour ça! Ah.. tant de cruauté dans un simple geste!

Au lieu de regarder le derrière de votre ami vous auriez pu me demander non, dit Gandalf avec un petit sourire en coin.

_**TBC**_

p.s. Review serais apprécier….s'il vous plait!


	2. Think cool Gandalf

**Le conte ridicule de Gandalf **

_Think cool baby!_

_Voilà enfin mon 2eme chapitre : écrit dans mes cours de math, avec comme remplaçant un concurrent de star académie. Ça c'est inspirant…ben non! C'est un sarcasme! J'ai autant de respect pour lui que pour le concierge en chef qui doit laver les toilettes avec sa langue! Et a cause d'une grève, j'ai pas pu mettre a jour avant …donc voilà un autre chapitre délirant.. _

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. . Je l'avais oublié au dernier chapitre mais pas là j'y est pensé… happy?

Réponse aux review :

moon light of dreams Merci beaucoup! C'est très gentil de ta part. on me dit souvent que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination ..une de mes seules(hummm) qualité .lol hé bien oui j'ai l'intention de continuer. Merci beaucoup encore

Elven-God: bien sur que je vais continuer…suis-je du genre a abandonner les fic?Mauvaise question.

Depuis plus d'une heure, la lune commençait son ascension vers le ciel. Gandalf chevauchait avec ses nouveaux compagnons; Mablung et Brandon. 2 fiers, superbes, chevaliers du Gondor .Ils galopaient vers un coin pour dormir, mais ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond.

"N'avons nous pas déjà vu cette arbre, dit Gandalf remarquant un arbre en forme de vache."

"La vache! T'as raison ! Je me souviens de cet arbre, répondit Mablung. Nous sommes perdus à jamais! Nous devrons nous nourrir du lait de chevaux que nous enfanterons par nous-mêmes, et nous mangerons nos propre excréments. Et après un moment, nous deviendrons cannibales et nous nous mangerons entre nous et le dernier s'auto-mangera en commençant par la bouche. Et puis-"

"HEILLE! Derrière l'arbre il y a un village, coupa Brandon aux folies de Mablung."

"Mais ça fait une heure qu'on tourne en rond autour de l'arbre et on l'a pas vu!cria Mablung au bout du désespoir."

"Merde, tu nous fait tourner en rond depuis plus d'une heure, espèce de cavalier de pacotille, répondit Brandon du tac au tac."

"Hum….Ouais ça te pose problème, dit Mablung."

"Non aucun, je trouve ça …CooOoooOool!"

"Ouain, on est CooOoooOool!"

"CooOoleur !"

"Cooler!"

"Cool-Cool-Cool!"

"Ouain COOOL!"

"Vous avez fini, cria Gandalf, exténué, moi je trouve pas ça cool."

"C'est parce que t'es pas cool!"

"Pas cool du tout…"

"Ya les cool et ya toi!"

"Ouais, toi tu est le pas cool"

"Parce que les cool c'est nous!"

"Wouais! Cool! C'est nous les cool."

"Ouain! On est la crème des cool"

"Notre face est comme l'exemple dans le dico pour le mot cool!"

"Allons y là, fatigué de vos cool, dit Gandalf."

Ils reprirent leur chemin à cheval. Les cool essayait de gardé leur air _in_. Mais leur air inférieur et stupide reprit vite le dessus. Ils arrivèrent à un village du nom de _Wasphiladelphie. _Devant l'entrée du village, une barricade empêchait les étrangers était un mot vite dit. La maison de paille du petit cochon était plus solide que cette espèce de construction faite par un albinos manchot qui est aveugle.

Mablung cogna une fois à la porte, la planche décolla et lui tomba dans le visage, rebondit, et retourna exactement à son endroit initial. Personne ne répondit. Il se déplaça à moins de 2 mètres de la porte, cogna sur la porte , la planche fut projetée sur le cheval, le cheval rua et accrocha Mablung dans la face qui lui tomba, tête première sur la planche qui retomba à sa place initiale.

"Mr le gris, pourriez-vous frappez pour moi?"

"Bien sur"

Gandalf frappa à la porte, la planche tomba presque sur Gandlaf qu'il rejeta par magie, la planche rebondit au visage de Mablung et retomba à son point d'origine.

"Avez-vous fini de frappé cette maudite barricade? dit l'homme ouvrant une mini trappe pour voir les intrus. Il vous suffisait de me crier : _Heille! Ouvre la porte!_ Vous êtes pas vite… "

"Non mais on est cool!

"- Ouais et on est de cooleur

"ahahaha! Le jeu de mot avec coooleur c'est cool."

"Ouais, je suis cool! Je sais."

Le portier regarda Mablung à droite et ensuite Brandon à gauche. Puis jeta encore un coup d'œil à Malblung et encore à gauche de Brandon. Puis s'écroula, sur le sol, roulant en riant.

"Je vous connais vous autres, dit le gardien"

"Comment ça nous autre, commença Brandon"

Le surveillant se remit a ricaner et repris son dialogue.

"oui, oui, vous êtes les 2 chevaliers meilleurs amis qui sont en plus coéquipier et que un des 2 à demander à l'autre de le soulager et il a baissé c'est pantalon.ahahahahahah!"

Et fiévreusement, il se remit a rire, un rire dément. Ce genre de rire où on se dit ; _il a un rire dément_.

Mablung fulminait! Brandon s'était ouvert la trappe! Il allait lui la fermer avec un étau en fer.

"Tu as parlé, hurla Mablung à deux pouces du visage de Brandon. Tu avais promis que tu ne le dirais jamais."

"Mais je l'ai pas dit! Quel genre de plaisir aurais-je à crier sur tout les toits que tu m'as vu le popotin! Hein? Non, selon moi, il nous a vu ensembles dans la forêt.."

"ouais…peut-être.'"

Et le sentinelle se remit à rire de plus belle… à moitié mort, parce qu'il manquait de souffle.

Mablung en eut assez! Il donna un maudit bon coup de pied sur la planche qui frappa la face du portier, qui lui tomba sur la porte, l'ouvrant par la même occasion. Puis Mablung sauta sur le gars le frappant à coups de poing avec une rage rarement égalée.

"Ça c'est pour le premier coup de planche, ça pour le deuxième , et pour le troisième. Et je te couperais l'oreille si tu parles de cette histoire…d'accord?"

Le portier, à moitié mort, répondit par un genre de MmmmMmm… Puis les 2 chevaliers remontèrent sur leur cheval, puis avancèrent vers le village .Écrasant au passage le gardien. Gandalf lui gambada dessus avec en selle, son cheval en laisse. Écrasant encore notre pauvre ami le gardien.

"Oups , j'ai oublié mon bâton, dit Gandalf retournant vers d'où il venait, oh...non, finalement je l'avait avec moi. Attendez-moi les gars, cria gandalf se précipitant vers les chevalier , écrapoutissant le portier ."

Après avoir porté leurs chevaux à l'écurie, ils entrèrent dans l'auberge du _cheval-coquet_. Puis Brandon demanda poliment une chambre.

"Heille! Le prix de la plus grosse laideur sur patte? Rapporte ton derrière d'orignal ici, puis dit moi, beurrrk, excuse j'ai roté. Finalement il te reste tu des chambre?"

"Un instant mr…"

"Yen a tu des mal élevé, chuchota Mablung à l'oreille de son ami, il te fait attendre…"

"Ouais puis en plus, il ma appelé monsieur…J'ai tu l'air d'un homme?"

"Brandon? Tu es un homme."

"Oh excuse moi, c'est tellement facile d'oublier ."

"Messieur, dit l'aubergiste, revenu depuis peu, il nous reste beaucoup d'espace mais nous avons eu vent de vos aventures de cul dans la forêt."

Un gros silence se fit dans l'auberge. Tout le monde fixait Brandon. Puis un gros obèse, de la table du fond , se mit à rire d'un rire gros et gras, encouragea les autres à rire.

"Non! NON! Brandon croyait avoir été touché au postérieur!cria Mablung."

foule : ahahahahahahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahAHAHahHAHAHhahahahahahahahahahhahahahAHHAHAHahhahahahahahaHAhah

"Non! C'est a cause du magicien, ajouta Mablung."

La foule rit de plus belle.

"Laisse tomber Mablung, y'a aucun espoir qu'ils nous croient."

"C'est** ta** faute! Tu n'arrête pas de le dire à tout le monde!"

"C'est pas vrai… tu as bien vu, j'étais à coté de toi!"

Mablung fixa son ami avec un regard,**_ ferme ta gueule, je sais que tu as trouvé un moyen, donc ferme ta gueule.._**

"Je sais pas, c'est peut-être …Gandalf, chuchota Brandon"

Ils se retournèrent vers Gandalf . Il était simplement, debout sur une table, avec un mégaphone, à crier le mot derrière à l'assemblée pour les faire esclaffer. Rien qui ne prouve rien.

**tbc**


End file.
